


break up

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader and lydia have to break up. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on dec. 22, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 3





	break up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but it’s been sitting in my drafts ever since. i’m pretty sure i wrote this because i needed to cry, and boy did that work.
> 
> 453 words
> 
> cw: femreader. angst

you took a deep breath as you prepared to meet lydia. you had decided to go to her house, so you could leave whenever you needed to.  
you had been dating lydia for just over a year now. but you hadn’t really been together for four months. it was just a matter of time before one of you called it quits, and lydia was stubborn.  
you rang the door bell.  
“oh, hi!” delia greeted you. you cringed, because you loved lydia’s family, and you didn’t want to leave them behind. but it’d be awkward to hang out with your ex’s parents.  
“lydia’s up in her room, just yell if you need anything.” she smiled and sent you on your way.  
you knocked gently on her door.  
“hey.” she closed the door behind you and turned her focus back to her phone.  
“um, lydia?” you cleared your throat, “i need to talk to you about something.”  
“yeah, what’s up?” she hardly looked up from twitter.  
“lydia, it’s serious.” she began typing. “lydia!” you shouted at her.  
“what?” she finally looked you in the eyes.  
you swallowed, “can you put your phone down?”  
“ok…” she threw her phone on her bed.  
“i…” you tried to start, but tears got in your way. lydia just sat there. “i want to break up.”  
“i’m sorry, what?”  
“i said, i want to break up.”  
“why the hell would you want to do that?” she asked defensively.  
“because you don’t love me. you don’t care about me.”  
“that’s bullshit!” lydia turned to anger.  
“really? tell me, tell me how it’s bullshit, i really want to know.” you were getting angry now too.  
“we have been together for over a year! we spend time together every day! you were my first kiss! i never wanted to be with anyone else!” she screamed.  
“that doesn’t mean you love me.” you cried.  
“i- i don’t know how to prove that i love you. why do you think i don’t?” a single tear slid down her face.  
you took a few seconds of working through emotions before you could reply, “you don’t love me. you just want someone to hold you when you’re lonely. you just want someone who’ll listen to you rant when you’re stressed. you just want someone to tell you your pretty when you’re insecure.”  
“isn’t that what a relationship is?” she asked, exasperated.  
“not if it’s one sided.” you stood up, and walked out of her room. she didn’t follow you.  
“sweetie, what’s going on?” delia asked as she saw you crying, leaving the house. you just shook your head.  
you started your car, when lydia ran out of the house, crying and screaming your name.  
you drove off.


End file.
